This disclosure relates to an electronic device and an electronic device control method, and more specifically to a technology of extracting a marker portion indicated by image data of a document.
For example, a technology with an image reader has been suggested for determining whether or not a marker portion is included in image data indicating a document and deleting an image indicated in this marker portion, if any is included, or replacing the aforementioned image with a monochromatic image. With the aforementioned technology, it is possible for a user to mark a desired region in the document with a marker pen to thereby delete it from a target to be read by the image reader.